Son of Seven! Ultraman Zero
This is the third episode to Ultraman Particle Transcend and will feature Ultraman Zero The Episode It was a gloomy Sunday, Asemu walks his bicycle home, suddenly, the gloom has increased, blocking the sun from the Earth, though it did not fully block the sun, it is still very dark, darker than the nighttime. Asemu was worried, but he thought to himself "This is just a rare global event, I guess" but two glowing red light appeared in the sky, the only light source currently in Earth. Asemu figured it's a kaiju. But then it sent out one of his minions, the new variant, Z-Bassar! the kaiju uses his aerokinesis ability to clear the darkness to fight it's enemy fair and square. Asemu's rather ticked about this incident so he transformed into Ares, but due to his lesser speed, he can't defeat Z-Basser and was knocked with it's tornado. Ares quickly turned into his human form and screams in anger, sounds of echo because he is in a mountain, empty mountain as not a single creature is there, not even ants. Asemu walked to his home as fast and sneakily as possible, as he doesn't want people to discover his identity. A day later, he rode his bicycle to school and greets Kai, his best buddy. Asemu:Kai! How's your weekend? Kai:It's..fine.. Kai responded and Kai whispers to no-one with a "Psk" clearly annoyed by Asemu, but Kai just pretends he's Asemu's friend. The incident happened again with Z-Basser appearing again, the school was asked to evacuate, Kai ran as fast as he could, while Asemu hid to transform into Ares. Kai:An ultra... (with anger in his eyes) Ares appears again to try defeat Basser again, but he still can't catch up to Basser, Ares screams with all might and his power is boosted, he flew towards Basser but he's sent into a dark abyss, pure darkness. Ares:Where...am I? Ares is ticked yet scared about the abyss, but he was suddenly greeted by a man. ?:You must be Ares, I've been observing you, and I got here? Ares:Who are you? ?:I am the Son of Seven, ULTRAMAN ZERO! Ares:You must be the legendary hero who defeated countless of kaiju and even defeated Belial! Zero:You bet I am! *Uses his blade to cut off the darkness and revealing the light. Ares is shocked how Zero looks different, it's a new form. Zero:I am now Ultraman Buster Zero, the third user of the transcend system! Ares and Zero looks toward Basser, Zero teaches Ares how to control the wind and be faster, Ares looks at the ground, and wind flows through Ares, Ares looks at Basser and runs toward Basser, but now Ares is as fast as Basser, Zero weakens Basser with his Emerium shot and Ares later uses his new finisher. Ares:Victory Tornado Vortex! Bassar explodes and the dark cloud disappears, revealing the bright sun, his with hope in the citizen's eye, Zero entrusts Ares with Aerokinesis. Ares uses his new wind blade to cut a portal back to the Earth, Zero simply nods and flew, Ares learns another lesson and walks towards his home. (Fades to another scene) Z-Empera appears with pure excitement in his eyes, he turns around to look at how near the Earth is before destroying Earth, but he rather saw something else. Empera:What? a moebius sign? Mebius:That's right, your nemesis. Empera:MEBIUS!? Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Episodes Category:Ultraman Particle Transcend